The classical way of washing a floor is with a mop and a bucket of soapy water. This can be upgraded by a squeegee mounted on the bucket so the mop can be squeezed out.
It works quite well but there are limits on the bucket volume and the elbow-power needed to wield the mop.
At the other end of the spectrum are electric motor driven machines which scrub and clean. While they perform well, they are expensive, bulky and limited by the length of the electric cord. In addition, it is necessary frequently to move the electric plug of the machine which, in view of the water nearby and possibly on the hands of the operator, poses potential safety risks.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a non-electric driven, motorless floor washing machine which is easy to manufacture and use and safe to use and move about.